<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mutually Beneficial by featherx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692178">Mutually Beneficial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherx/pseuds/featherx'>featherx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Dildos, FE3H Wank Week, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Praise Kink, top caspar/bottom linhardt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherx/pseuds/featherx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Has Linhardt always sounded like that, Caspar wonders? In all the years they’ve known each other, he’s fairly sure he’s never heard Linhardt’s voice go that high, sound that sweet. And has Linhardt always looked like that, too? He’s changed just as much as the rest of them, but Caspar could also have sworn Linhardt’s features have never looked this strikingly beautiful before either, all long lashes and soft cheeks and sharp jaw.</p><p>And, as Caspar is hyper-aware of right now, he is also <i>quite</i> sure he’s never seen Linhardt like this before, lying on his back, one hand around his leaking dick and the other one steadily fucking a dildo in and out of himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wank Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mutually Beneficial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>real summary is: caspar really be like my dick is so much bigger than that dildo linhardt pls do urself a favor and (<a href="https://twitter.com/sunshinejock/status/1290295304684634113">@sunshinejock</a>)</p><p>i wrote all of this in 2 hours when i realized the prompt for today was mutual masturbation. well technically 46 minutes ago since it is no longer the 3rd in my timezone but WHATEVER. please enjoy something i should not have prioritized over commissions</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mm… a-<em>ah…</em>”</p><p>Has Linhardt always sounded like that, Caspar wonders? In all the years they’ve known each other, he’s fairly sure he’s never heard Linhardt’s voice go that high, sound that sweet. And has Linhardt always looked like that, too? He’s changed just as much as the rest of them, but Caspar could also have sworn Linhardt’s features have never looked this strikingly beautiful before either, all long lashes and soft cheeks and sharp jaw.</p><p>And, as Caspar is hyper-aware of right now, he is also <em> quite </em> sure he’s never seen Linhardt like this before, lying on his back, one hand around his leaking dick and the other one steadily fucking a dildo in and out of himself.</p><p>This is wrong, Caspar knows, watching his best friend jerk off, but despite this knowledge he can’t get himself to look away—he’d just meant to ask Linhardt about something, though <em> what </em> he can’t even remember right now, since his thoughts are fully preoccupied with the very interesting way Linhardt’s hole is taking in the toy. It’s not even particularly big or long, just, like, a <em> regular-sized </em> dick, and that’s what boggles Caspar most. Why would Linhardt settle for something <em> average? </em> It almost makes Caspar mad, because if Linhardt wants to feel good, he might as well go all-out, right?</p><p>Caspar could make him feel good. Caspar <em> wants </em> to make him feel good. Goddess, he wants to be the reason Linhardt’s moaning like that, wants to be why Linhardt’s eyes are screwed shut and mouth is hanging open in pleasure, wants his cock to be the one Linhardt’s hole is greedily swallowing up—</p><p>He’s hardly aware he’s moving until his knee bangs against the doorframe. Caspar jerks back with a pained yelp, but it’s too late—Linhardt’s eyes are wide open, and he slowly pushes himself up off the bed with one elbow to stare straight at Caspar.</p><p>His gaze slides down to the very noticeable tent in Caspar’s trousers before he flings his hand out and slams the door closed with a vehement Wind spell.</p><p>Okay, Caspar probably deserved that. Honestly, he was expecting a lot worse than a bruised knee, a blank stare, and a slammed door, but he should be thankful he didn’t get anything more than that and should <em> definitely </em> be making a run for it right now before Linhardt can collect himself, probably pull that dildo out of his ass (Caspar’s traitorous dick twitches in interest), and hunt Caspar down to kill him. For a brief, peaceful moment, Caspar imagines what it might say on his tombstone: STRANGLED BY BEST FRIEND FOR WATCHING HIM JERK OFF. DESERVED TO DIE.</p><p>He doesn’t get to imagine further than that before the door is, unexpectedly enough, swinging open. Inside is Linhardt, dressed properly in the blouse and pants he had abandoned on the floor earlier and still looking distinctly flustered, but standing by the doorway all the same. “C-Caspar,” Linhardt says, obviously doing his best to stay calm. “You… What… What were you…”</p><p>“I’m sorry!” Caspar immediately blurts out. “I-I-I didn’t mean to—to see all that! I-It’s just—I was—I meant to—” Great, he <em> really </em> doesn’t remember what he had come here for in the first place anymore. Damn Linhardt and his illegally cute ass! Isn’t he committing a felony just <em> having </em> that butt?</p><p>“No, it’s alright, it was an accident,” Linhardt slowly says, though he sounds more numb than anything. “Just, er. I would, ahem. Very much like it if we never spoke of this again.”</p><p>Caspar nods so fast his head feels ready to roll off his neck. “Yeah. Of course. Definitely. Yeah.” A pause, where they just stare at each other and Caspar desperately wills his erection to die down before Linhardt looks at it again. “But,” Caspar adds, deciding he might as well voice his earlier concerns aloud, “if you’re using a you-know-what, Lin, you should’ve just gotten a bigger one.”</p><p>For the first time for as long as Caspar has known him, he’s made Linhardt <em> speechless. </em> The seconds pass in stunned silence before Linhardt seems to collect himself to say, “Come again?”</p><p>“You know, the… the…” Caspar can’t even bring himself to say it. “The thing.”</p><p>“The dildo.”</p><p>Linhardt says it with such a straight face that Caspar’s more ashamed of his weakness than embarrassed now. “The dildo,” he agrees, glad his voice doesn’t shake. “It looked kinda… not small, but, y’know, average. It’s not boring? If you want, I could…”</p><p>The quiet stretches on. “Could?” Linhardt prompts, now sounding amused. “Do you, of all people, happen to know of a decent sex toy manufacturing company that also delivers its products discreetly? The war has been taking its toll on people, so when I was ordering, this was apparently the best one they had. It’s hard finding anything when Anna charges such a high fee for her information.”</p><p>Caspar struggles to both process everything Linhardt had just said while simultaneously trying to arrange his next words into a coherent sentence, before finally just giving up and going with, “I could help you instead.”</p><p>Once again, the seconds tick by in complete silence. Finally, Linhardt responds. “Excuse me?” Unfortunately, it’s not a very helpful response.</p><p>“You know!” Caspar throws his hands up in frustration. “I-I bet you didn’t even finish before I got here, right? And now I’m all worked up too and it’s, like, <em> sort of </em> your fault—”</p><p>“<em>My fault?</em>” Linhardt scoffs, though he can’t quite seem to work up his usual disdain. Probably because he’d looked straight down at Caspar’s crotch at the words <em> worked up </em> and can’t seem to look away anymore. “I admit I should have locked the door, but <em> really, </em> Caspar, if you just want to—to—ahem—<em>relieve yourself </em> with me, you can just <em> say so.</em>”</p><p>Caspar pauses. “That makes me sound like I want to piss with you or something.”</p><p>“If you want to masturbate together,” Linhardt says, voice perfectly neutral, “I am certainly not going to refuse. After all, it <em> is </em> your fault I didn’t get to finish.”</p><p>“W-Well, what are we waiting for!” Caspar pushes the door the rest of the way open and stomps inside Linhardt’s dorm. The first things he sees are the bottle of oil sitting on the bedside dresser and the half-open drawer, where Linhardt must have hurriedly shoved the dildo in just a few minutes earlier. “Seriously, Lin. Y-You should’ve done yourself a favor forever ago and asked me. It’s not like I would’ve said no.”</p><p>“My, forgive me for my lack of critical thinking, then.” Linhardt slides back onto his bed, right into a depression in the wrinkled sheets that tells Caspar this is the exact same position and location he’d been in a while ago. “So? What are <em> you </em> waiting for now? You can’t back out of this one.”</p><p>Caspar swallows nervously—he can never back down from a challenge, but now he’s starting to hate this particular trait of his because the way Linhardt is staring at the obvious bulge in his pants is starting to seriously distract him. Screw it—he’s here to help Linhardt out, isn’t he? He has to be there to help his best friend out with everything! “Take your pants off,” he orders.</p><p>He would probably sound a bit sexier if he hadn’t stuttered along the way, so that it became, “T-Take your pants off.” At least the command in his tone came across well, because a very familiar, very addicting blush finds home in Linhardt’s cheeks; slowly, he pulls his trousers down, and Caspar gets on the bed to tug his underwear off for him.</p><p>Linhardt’s dick is just like the rest of him, long and pale and pretty, and it feels natural wrapping a hand around his length and seeing Linhardt gasp and jerk his hips upward in response. Caspar’s own erection is starting to hurt from how hard he is, but he can probably ignore that in favor of giving Linhardt the attention he deserves.</p><p>That’s right. Linhardt always reacts well to praise, doesn’t he? It’s not like Caspar misses the way he gets all gross and shy when the professor compliments him on his magic. Now Caspar’s just getting pissed, because why would Linhardt be all smitten for them when Caspar’s right here, ready to tell him anything he wants? “Lin,” he says, barely even thinking about it when he moves closer, pumps Linhardt’s cock faster, “you’re so pretty. You’re so good like this.”</p><p>“C-Caspar?” Linhardt stammers. His face is entirely flushed now, and Caspar can see the redness creeping down his neck. Would it reach his chest, too? Caspar can’t be bothered to unbutton his blouse right now, so he simply leans in and feels around Linhardt’s chest before he finds his nipple, stiffening under the thin fabric when Caspar tweaks the sensitive nub, drawing sweet whimpers from Linhardt’s parted lips.</p><p>“You like praise, right?” Caspar asks. He doesn’t wait for a response, considering he knows the answer, and just says whatever sounds right. “You’re always so nice and good. When I was watching you… did you like it? Being watched by someone? You looked so pretty fucking yourself back there.”</p><p>Shit, what the hell is he even saying? It all sounds like bad dialogue from one of those romance novels Ashe and Hapi talk about when they think he can’t hear them. But it seems to work anyway, because Linhardt’s eyes flutter closed and he moans, his cock throbbing in Caspar’s hand, dripping pre-cum all over his fingers. He looks <em> delicious </em> like this, a word Caspar had never thought he’d use to describe Linhardt—well, anyone, really—before until now, when it’s taking everything in him not to move closer and bite down on the long column of Linhardt’s neck, to leave a mark for everyone, including their pesky professor, to ogle at tomorrow.</p><p>Caspar’s content to just jerk Linhardt off like this until he comes, have Linhardt do the same for him (it’s just common courtesy!), and then run back to his own dorm and have a crisis over what the <em> hell </em> to do about all this later on, but he doesn’t get any further before Linhardt is suddenly batting his hand away. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Caspar frets. He hadn’t gripped too hard or anything like that, right?</p><p>“No, I—” Linhardt shifts forward, tugging impatiently at Caspar’s pants. “I-It’s not fair if it’s just me. Take these off.”</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“<em>Caspar,</em>” Linhardt interrupts, and the blood that should be circulating in Caspar’s brain instantly shoots down to his dick, so it’s really not his fault that he stops thinking and starts undressing.</p><p>His cock, hard and leaking, springs out of his underwear demanding attention—Caspar tries to move to bring their cocks together, since that seems like the obvious course of action, but Linhardt shakes his head and lies on his stomach instead. It only occurs to Caspar what exactly Linhardt thinks he’s doing when Linhardt has taken his dick in hands, eyeing it almost <em> appreciatively, </em> and then licks a long stripe from base to head. “L-Lin!” Caspar stutters. “What are you—what—”</p><p>“Yes? What does it look like I’m doing?” Linhardt replies, clearly distracted, before looking up and meeting Caspar’s eyes defiantly. “I mean—I’ve wanted to try this for some time, alright? Surely it feels good. And—And you indulged me with the c-compliments. So. I’m simply paying it back.”</p><p>Caspar doesn’t get another chance to protest before Linhardt is licking at him again, dragging his tongue down his length. With a groan, Caspar’s hand finds home in Linhardt’s long, tangled hair, the green locks looking exceptionally beautiful today—he gives them an experimental tug, and Linhardt <em> moans, </em>lapping at the beads of pre-cum gathering at the tip of Caspar’s cock with fervor. “Just like that,” he says, breathily. “K-Keep going, Caspar.”</p><p>“H—Huh?”</p><p>Linhardt looks up at him, a mix of surprise and contemplation in his eyes, before saying, slowly and deliberately, “Pull my hair.”</p><p>That familiar tingle of arousal runs down Caspar’s spine again. What’s wrong with him? Is he getting turned on over being <em> ordered around? </em> He doesn’t totally understand this, but he can’t deny how his cock is aching for more of Linhardt’s attention, so he nods shakily and lets a long moan escape him when Linhardt leans down and wraps his lips around the head of his dick. “L-Lin, fuck,” he gasps, obediently pulling hard on Linhardt’s hair—Linhardt makes a muffled, pleased sound again, except this time around his mouthful of dick, and the vibrations almost have Caspar coming right then and there. “Lin, I-I can’t—I won’t last like this—”</p><p>Linhardt pays him zero mind, instead working his way even further down Caspar’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head and palming with his hands what his mouth can’t reach. The sight of Linhardt like this beneath him, head between Caspar’s thighs, lips barely even halfway down Caspar’s dick before he might choke, has Caspar moaning helplessly, moreso when Linhardt starts bobbing his head up and down his shaft. “Lin, Lin, you’re so g-good,” Caspar shakily praises. “You’re always so fucking hot, fuck, I-I—”</p><p>It’s only now he notices the movements in front of him, and his heart nearly jumps out of his chest when he realizes Linhardt’s been steadily grinding his own dick against the bedsheets. Caspar stares at the curve of his ass, how it moves along with Linhardt’s hips, how soft his cheeks would be and how nice they’d look on either side of Caspar’s cock—</p><p>Linhardt chooses that exact moment to draw back, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the head of Caspar’s dick. His hair’s a mess and his eyes are glazed over with lust, and Caspar doesn’t think he’s ever been so captivated by the way Linhardt mutters, “That should be enough, right?”</p><p>“W-What?”</p><p>In lieu of responding, Linhardt simply turns around and gets on all fours, which gives Caspar a ridiculously unhindered view of the ass he had just been admiring. “Fuck me,” Linhardt pleads, actually <em> pleads. </em> “Weren’t you saying you’d be better than that dildo earlier?”</p><p>Caspar gulps. “L-Lin, are you sure? This—”</p><p>“What are you being so nervous for?” Linhardt mumbles, sounding almost shy. “This is just—we’re just helping each other out, aren’t we?”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Right.</p><p>Caspar grabs the bottle of oil off the dresser. “Right,” he replies, doing his utmost best to keep the disappointment out of his voice. Yeah, so what if they’re just doing this as a totally-platonic, just-bros kind of thing? That just means Caspar has to savor this moment for as long and as best as he can, and that also means he has to do his part and help Linhardt out like a real best friend would. Who else can say their best friend fucked them like crazy? </p><p>He uncaps the oil, slicks his cock up despite Linhardt’s saliva probably doing the trick already, and carefully lines up with Linhardt’s hole. He most likely opened himself up already, else he wouldn’t have been using the dildo earlier, but Caspar inserts a finger just in case anyway. Linhardt shivers, a full-body one that has him leaning in to Caspar’s hand. “Hurry up,” Linhardt grumbles.</p><p>“Where’s my ‘please?’” Caspar huffs, more out of habit than anything.</p><p>He’s not expecting Linhardt to turn around and face him, face flushed and lips swollen, and breathe, “<em>Please </em> fuck me, Caspar.”</p><p>“Okay, I—I can do that,” Caspar squeaks out. Authoritative Linhardt is nice, but Linhardt like this is also nice. Linhardt is nice in general. Oh, Goddess, there really isn’t a single drop of blood in his brain right now, it’s all gone down to his dick and he isn’t going to be thinking right until he comes.</p><p>With a deep breath, he slowly inches his cock inside Linhardt, one hand gripping onto Linhardt’s hips. Both their reactions are immediate—Linhardt buries his face in a pillow with a soft whimper while Caspar muffles his groan in his elbow. Why does Linhardt have to feel so damn <em> good? </em> “M-More,” Linhardt begs, already beginning to grind impatiently backwards, “give me more, Cas, please, need your cock…”</p><p>When did Linhardt learn to talk like that too? It’s driving Caspar crazy. He thrusts the rest of the way inside, balls pressed against Linhardt’s ass, drawing a sharp cry from Linhardt as he almost instantly starts bucking his hips, practically fucking himself on Caspar’s cock. “W—What d’you think?” Caspar manages, gritting his teeth to keep himself from making embarrassing noises. “Bigger than that fake dick, huh?”</p><p>“Yes,” Linhardt whimpers, “you’re—you’re big, your cock’s so big, so good, please—please hurry up and fuck me already…”</p><p>It isn’t that getting Linhardt to speak that way hadn’t been Caspar’s goal when he asked the question, but it still messes his head up in all the right ways anyway. He grabs Linhardt’s ass, squeezing the soft flesh just to hear Linhardt gasp, and starts thrusting into him hard and fast, intent on leaving him sore and bruised tomorrow morning for all it’s worth. “You’re—You’re so good, Lin,” Caspar groans, vaguely remembering how nice it feels to tell Linhardt the words he normally can’t. “You’re doing so well. Y-You’re taking my cock like you were made for it.”</p><p>Linhardt just about <em> sobs </em> into the pillow, arching his back and raising his ass even higher. “You like it, right? The praise?” Caspar pants, grinning when he positions himself just right and rams against a spot that has Linhardt crying out, his dick leaking all over the sheets. “Say you like it. Tell me you want more.”</p><p>“I like it—I love it, Cas, I l-love it when you do it—” Linhardt cuts himself off with another long, high moan, rolling his hips in time with Caspar’s pace. “Mmmnn—right there, right <em> there—</em>G-Goddess, I’m close—”</p><p>“Hold on a sec.” Caspar has no idea how he’s keeping his voice steady right now, but he’ll thank the Goddess and all the appropriate Saints later when he’s got the time. Right now, he pours his concentration into pulling out of Linhardt’s hole, leaving him gaping and empty, and flipping him over to lie on his back instead. “I—I wanna see you come,” Caspar hurries to explain, at the vague confusion on Linhardt’s face.</p><p>Some indiscernible emotion flickers across Linhardt’s face, but it’s gone before Caspar can try to analyze it. “Just—fuck—touch me,” he orders again, a bit of that commanding tone sneaking in amidst the breathiness of his voice, and Caspar hastens to obey. He eases his cock in Linhardt again, this time taking care to watch how his hole eagerly takes him in, and the sight is intoxicating beyond belief. Instead of fucking him right away, Caspar takes Linhardt’s cock in hand, feeling it throb in his grip right as he starts stroking him in time to his thrusts.</p><p>“C—<em>Caspar,</em>” Linhardt cries, throwing an arm over his face and rocking his hips back on Caspar’s dick in turn. There are actual tears running down his reddened cheeks, and Caspar has to resist the extremely powerful urge to kiss them off. “I—I’m close, I’m coming, I—!”</p><p>He comes hard in Caspar’s hand, and for a few long moments Caspar savors the view—Linhardt’s mouth is hung open in pleasure once more, his cum spilling onto his stomach, his hips still subconsciously grinding down on Caspar’s cock. “K… Keep… going,” Linhardt moans, shifting his arm up to meet Caspar’s eyes. “C-Come in me, please…”</p><p>“W-What?” Caspar exclaims. Linhardt’s already finished, so Caspar doing anything to him now wouldn’t really count as part of the whole helping-bro-jerk-off deal, right?</p><p>Linhardt’s afterglow-hazy eyes sharpen into a glare. “You heard me,” he manages, though he still sounds adorably breathless. “This is part of the deal, isn’t it? I’m helping you get off too, aren’t I?”</p><p>“O-Oh. Right! Of course!” Caspar swallows again, but his mouth is so dry the action almost hurts. He resumes the steady pace he’d built up from earlier, but this time Linhardt clenches down around his cock when Caspar’s least expecting it, and the sudden tightness is enough to have Caspar crying out in both surprise and pleasure. “L-Lin, fuck!”</p><p>“What do you think?” Linhardt asks, and Caspar realizes with a start that he’s mirroring Caspar’s words from earlier. “Better than just your hand, hm?”</p><p>“Nngh—” Caspar’s eyes roam, half-involuntarily, down Linhardt’s perfect body splayed out beneath him: the outline of his peaked nipples under his rumpled blouse, his mussed hair all over the pillow like a halo, his softening dick still wet with his own cum, his pale thighs and soft ass mottled with red indents from Caspar’s hands. “Lin, you’re really… so beautiful,” he whispers, not caring that this is less of kinky praise and more of a too-genuine confession Caspar probably shouldn’t be making right now. “I really… a-ah, <em> hah—</em>”</p><p>He doesn’t get the chance to continue that sentence, which is all well and good, before he’s coming harder than he can ever remember, spurting inside Linhardt and pumping him up with cum—Linhardt throws his head back against the pillow, groaning into his arm. <em> I love you, </em> Caspar wants to say, so badly it hurts. <em> I love you, I love you, I really do. </em></p><p>As soon as his orgasm is over, he pulls out and slumps onto the bed, watching his cum trickle out of Linhardt’s hole and slowly pool onto the sheets. Linhardt shudders, sitting up to rub a finger around his hole. “So much…”</p><p>“A fake dick wouldn’t have been able to do that,” Caspar proudly points out, even though it takes a ridiculous amount of energy just to speak.</p><p>“A fake dick wouldn’t have made a mess either.”</p><p>Caspar can’t deny that. Linhardt lies back down next to him, and they stare up at the ceiling of Linhardt’s dorm room for a little longer until Caspar sighs, decides he should at least <em> try </em> to clean up a bit, and grabs some tissues from the dresser.</p><p>“Say, Caspar,” Linhardt murmurs, when Caspar’s just about finished up, “what are we now?”</p><p>Caspar’s hand falters, and the crumpled tissue paper he throws misses the trash bin. “H-Huh?”</p><p>“After all that just happened. Do normal best friends do that?”</p><p><em> Who said we were ever normal? I thought you hated normal, </em> Caspar wants to grumble. Instead, he crouches down to pluck the tissue off the floor and throw it in the trash can. “I dunno,” he says, doing his best to go for a nonchalant tone. “Why?”</p><p>A pause. “Just wondering,” Linhardt mutters. Then, before Caspar can try to find out if he had heard a hint of disappointment in those words or if he’s just self-projecting, Linhardt adds, “So if I asked for your help again, would you say yes?”</p><p>“Duh! What are best friends for?”</p><p>Linhardt nods. “Then I will, of course, accept if you ask me for help, too.”</p><p>Caspar rubs the back of his head. “I-I guess. Yeah. Haha.” He’s tempted to ask for help right now, but Linhardt looks and sounds absolutely exhausted that Caspar’s surprised he hadn’t gone to sleep right after he came, honestly. “You should rest, Lin,” he suggests. “There’s that meeting tomorrow and everything.”</p><p>“Right. The meeting I definitely care about.” Linhardt yawns and makes himself comfortable on the bed, not even bothering to pull the blankets over himself. “Thank you, Caspar. Goodnight.”</p><p>Caspar pauses at the doorway, watching Linhardt shift around, lying on his side to face the wall and away from Caspar. Even now he’s beautiful, though it’s not as if Caspar would be able to explain how or why—Linhardt has always been beautiful, from the moment they had first met to this very moment right now, where Caspar could so easily jump into bed with him, could so easily shout out his feelings to the world.</p><p>“Yeah,” he murmurs, probably too soft for Linhardt to even hear him. “Goodnight.”</p><p>He leaves the room without a sound.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710736">part 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/featherxs">my twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>